El Amor solo para una Reina
by Himeko Toshizou
Summary: Serena se quedara dos semanas sola, asi que le pide refugio a sus amigas y estas aceptan cuidarla. Pero lo que no saben es que Darien se trae algo entre manos. Mi primer fic por aqui!


Nota de la Autora:

Antes de empezar este fic de Sailor Moon, quiero decir que me inspire en la canción de "Moon Revange" de la película de Sailor Moon R: La Promesa de la Rosa…, más que nada en la escena donde las Sailors recuerdan su soledad y como Serena (Usagi) hace que vuelvan a sonreír. Claro que no me olvidare de Darien (Mamoru), asi como también entraran Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru y por su pollo (XD) también estarán Los Three Light. Todos (o la gran mayoría de personajes) estarán presentes.

Por lo tanto… ¡ADVIERTO! Meteré unos cuantos pensamientos shojo-ai (no soy muy fan del yuri y sus derivados, pero la verdad es que me siento tan inspirada para este fic que muchas ideas locas me pasaron por mi mente), así que no se me alarmen si de repente leen que una de las Sailors quiere a Serena solo para ella XD.

Ah y lo mas importante les pondré los nombres latinos a los personajes porque para mi es mas cómodo y para muchos lectores jeje. Con nombres latinos me refiero a que Usagi será Serena como muchos la conocemos, Mamo chan será Darien, Makoto Lita, y así con los demás personajes ¿ok?

ASI QUE DISFRUTENLO TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTO ESCRIBIRLO *O*!

Hice unas cuentas claves, para encerrar pensamientos, dialoguitos o cosas así:

N-A: Nota de la Autora

**: Pensamientos relacionados con el Conejo de la Luna

~~: Pensamientos de las Senshis (Con Senshis me refiero a tooodas las Sailors, incluidas las Star Light)

Los paréntesis también me servirán para poder encerrar caritas de expresión jiji XD.

**Los personajes de Silor Moon no me pertenecen son de la increible Naoko Takeuchi. Este fic no es con fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 1:

"EL CONEJO DE LA LUNA… ¿ESTA HACIENDO PASTEL DE ARROZ?"

Finalmente… las Sailors habían conseguido la paz que buscaban en su planeta y en su galaxia, después de tantas batallas, tantos conflictos, problemas, desesperaciones y de mas cosas, por fin y después de un año todo era tranquilidad, no mas seres de otros planetas o de lugares lejanos que vinieran a invadir la galaxia.

A pesar de que Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se habían ido a vivir a un lugar mas tranquilo, siempre escribían cartas para sus buenas amigas y amigo por su puesto, pero era una sola la carta para todas las Senshis, incluidos Darien, Luna y Artemis.

Pues entre ellas 4 escribían una individualmente especial para su valiosa princesa Serena.

-Uhmmm… ¡SERENA LA ESPECIAL!- Protesto Rei.

-YA DEJAME EN PAZ REI- Contesto Serena.

-ES QUE ESO NO ES JUSTO… ¿POR QUE HARUKA, MICHIRU, SETSUNA Y HORATU LE ESCRIBEN UNA CARTA CADA UNA A LA TORPE DE SERENA?-

-Hay pues eso no lo sabemos, ya tranquilízate Rei- Dijo Amy con su siempre dulce y pasiva voz.

-Jeje es verdad Rei no protestes- Sugirió Lita

- SI REI, RECUERDA QUE EL QUE SE ENOJA ENGORDA- Grito Mina

-No Mina… eso no existe…- Corrigió el pobre de Artemis

Hermosa tarde soleada de primavera en la que discutían Rei y Serena mientras leían cartas de sus amigas.

El Templo Hikawa relucía tan bello como siempre, el abuelo y Nicolas estaban limpiando el interior, mientras las chicas y los dos gatos charlaban fuera.

Darien se encontraba trabajando, en una pequeña compañía de computación que también se encarga de reparar maquinaria de hospitales.

Pero a pesar de toda esta calma, ni los futuros reyes de Tokyo de Cristal y ni mucho menos las Senshis, se estaban dando cuenta de que el mayor conflicto, la verdadera batalla, el GRAN problema, no era precisamente pelear con villanos malvados, monstruos o seres de otra galaxia…

El mayo conflicto que vendría era... ¿EL AMOR?

**El Conejo de la Luna esta haciendo pastel de arroz**

**El pastel de arroz esta crudo**

**Toma consistencia cuando "PUF" se cuece**

** ¿Pero y si se cuece mucho y explota? **

**Eso quiere decir que el tiempo de cocción no fue el adecuado**

**Valla… pues entonces… **

**¡QUE GRAN CONFLICTO ES QUE EL CONEJO DE LA LUNA HAGA PASTEL DE ARROZ!**

-Luna… ¿es verdad que el conejo de la Luna hace pasteles de arroz?- Murmuro Serena con inocencia

-¡HAY SERENAAAAA!-

Todos estaban en el suelo, habían caído por la sorprendente pregunta tonta de la pobre Serena.

-Es más que obvio que no hay conejos en la Luna- Contesto Mina

-¿DE VERAS?-

-Hay Serena, el único conejo cabeza hueca que existe en la Luna eres tu- Gruño Rei mientras jalaba las coletas de la pobrecita Serena

- ¡Hay, hay! Me haces daño Rei- Lloraba Serena

-Ya suéltala Rei la lastimas- Y Lita las separo al fin.

Pobre Serena, siempre era molestada por Rei… aunque aun no se daba cuenta de el porque…

-Tengo que decirles algo muy importante a todas- Sonreía Serena alegremente mientras alzaba sus bracitos

-¿Qué cosa?- Contestaron todas

-Pues….-

La observaban detenidamente mientras, abrazaba a Luna y en su cabeza reposaba Artemis, sus ojitos estaban cerrados como si se concentrara en algo muy importante y lo tomara con mucha seriedad (N-A: ¿Se lo creen de Serena?, yo si jiji ).

El silencio gobernaba…

¡Hasta que por fin!

-Me quedare dos semanas sola en mi casa- Chillo - Y no quiero estar sola, y la verdad quisiera que una de ustedes se quedara con migo, ya que no me puedo quedar con Darien porque esta trabajando y si me quedo con el solo seré un estorbo ya que su trabajo es muy cansado y no siempre esta en su departamento. Así que por favor (T-T), una de ustedes acépteme como su huésped en su casa o por lo menos quédese con migo, se los suplico ¡POR FAVOR!-

Shock Total…

Las4 Senshins:

~ ¿Qué pasa…? Si Serena se queda sola no hay problema… ¿O si? ~

Amy:

~ ¿Aceptarla como mi huésped? ~

Rei:

~ ¿Tenerla cerca de mi? ~

Lita:

~ ¿Compartir mi tiempo mas de lo habitual con ella? ~

Mina:

¿Protegerla?

Todas las Senshis:

~ ¡NO DEJARLA SOLA! ~

Amy:

~DE ACUERDO~

Rei:

~YA NO DUDARE~

Lita:

~LO HARE~

Mina:

~POR SU PUESTO~

-¡ENTOCNES QUEDATE CONMIGO!- Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo poniéndose de pie como resortes.

-¿Eh? (._.) No no no… No entendí nada-

…Silencio…

-No hay problema Serena, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, quedarte en mi casa o que yo me quede contigo no hay problema- Afirmo Lita segura de si misma.

-Pero, Lita tu tienes, lecciones de karate, kendo y de cocina, ¿no crees que seria muy pesado para ti?- Advirtió Amy

-Por supuesto que no Amy, nada es imposible para mí-

-Mmmm, yo digo que es mejor que se quede conmigo- Contesto Amy

-Hay pero si mira quien habla, tú tienes que ir al colegio especial e ir a seminarios de ciencias… Mejor yo cuidare de ella- Protesto Mina con orgullo y decisión.

-NI UNA, NI OTRA, NI OTRA, ¡NI NADIEEE!, YO LA CUIDARE POR QUE YO NO HAGO NADA EXCEPTO ESTAR EN EL TEMPLO- Refunfuño Rei

-¿A si?- La miraron con fuego en los ojos las otras 3.

-NO YO ME QUEDARE CON ELLA- Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo

-NO YO LA CUDIARE YO SOY MAS FUERE QUE TODAS USTEDES-

-PERO YO SOY MUY INTELIGENTE-

-AH, PUES YO PUEDO PROTEGERLA DE CUALQUIER PELIGRO-

-PERO EN MI TEMPLO ESTARA A SALVO-

Todas se peleaban, se gritaban… Serena solo pedía no estar sola dos semanas, no que se pelearan…

-¡ALTO!, COMPORTENSE CHICAS, SON SAILORS, NO NIÑITAS DE KINDER- Grito Luna con enojo

Las chicas se pusieron firmes, mirándose la una la otra…

Las 4 Senshis:

~ ¿QUE ME PASA?, ¿Por qué me peleo con mis amigas para ver quien se queda a cuidar a Serena?~

-Ahh jeje, hay lo siento, creo que me sobre pase (^-^U)- Mina estaba muerta de la pena

-Descuida Mina creo que yo fui muy grosera…- Rei bajo la mirada algo sonrojada

Ninguna dijo nada por unos cuantos segundos

-Solo quiero que me acepten como su huésped o que alguna de ustedes se quede conmigo estas dos semanas, les prometo que no seré una carga (u-u)-

-Tu no eres una carga para nadie- Le sonrió Amy

-Gracias Amy-

Un poco tensas por la discusión las chicas se volvieron a mira rla una a la otra.

-¡YA SE! ¡Tengo una gran idea!- Con un rostro iluminado, como si el origen del universo se hubiese revelado ante los ojos de Lita, sugirió…

-¿Y nos dividimos? Que tal si Serena se queda, por ejemplo, tres días en mi casa, tres días en casa de Amy y así sucesivamente y el ultimo día, ¡hacemos una pijamada en casa de Serena! Asi no te sentirás sola, cada una te cuidara y al final haremos una fiesta-

-¡WAAA QUE BUENA IDEA LITA! No se me habría ocurrido algo tan genial- Mina estaba tan entusiasmada como las demás ante las sabias palabras de Lita.

-Asi cada una organizara su tiempo y podremos convivir a gusto- Rei se notaba muy satisfecha

-Pero… ¿Quién será la primera?-

TENCION…

-¡Que el piedra papel y tijeras lo decidan!- Contesto Luna –Es una forma justa y segura de que no harán trampa-

-¿TRAMPA?- gritaron

-¿Quién haría trapa en algo así para ser la primera Luna?- Con un poco de brusquedad y una ara muy intimidada Amy acaricio la cabecita de Luna

~No leas la mente porfavor…~

-¡BIEN! Iniciemos- Fuego de decisión y seguridad era lo que sentía Mina por dentro

-¿Qué vamos a iniciar…?-

-¡HAY SERENA!- Y las chicas volvieron a caer al suelo.

Y…

TRES…

DOS…

UNO…

¡PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERA!

-¡Siempre la numero uno! Nadie le gana a Sailor V!-

-Bueno ser la segunda no esta mal- Sonrió Lita colocando sus manos en su cuello

-Después vendrás a mi casa Serena y pasaremos el tiempo leyendo libros y esas cosas-

-¿Y esas cosas? ¿O sea que me pondrás ejercicios de matemáticas Amy? ¡BUAAAA!-

-Bueno supongo que pasar los últimos días en mi templo ser amas relajado que estar con Mina o Lita

-¡REI!-

-Muchas gracias Chicas, siempre puedo contar con ustedes. ¿Pero seguro no seré una carga verdad?-

-¡CLARO QUE NO¡-

Y así…, con una decisión justa. Las chicas compartirían momentos y bellos recuerdos con su querida Serena.

-¿Pero si hay conejos en la luna verdad?-

-¡HAY SERENA!-

**¡QUE GRAN CONFLICTO ES QUE EL CONEJO DE LA LUNA HAGA PASTEL DE ARROZ!**


End file.
